When Bo gets bored
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Another Rare fiction story. When Bo gets bored, he gets both his cousins in trouble with him. Will include spanking of adults by a parental figure. I don't own I just brought them out to play. Some plot and dialogue borrowed from the pilot episode.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell  
Type of work: rare Fiction  
Title: When Bo gets bored. Fandom: The Dukes of Hazzard  
Main Characters/Parings Uncle Jesse/ Bo, Luke, and Daisy  
Type of Spanking: Parental discipline  
Implement(s): Switch, hairbrush, strop Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Rare fiction stories. Expanded version of the 100 word drabble I wrote. Bo get bored and gets Luke and Daisy to do something that gets them all in trouble. I took the idea and some dialogue from the pilot episode and twisted it to my story.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 3709  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional adult.

Just'a good ol' boys  
Never meanin' no harm.  
Beats all you never saw  
Been in trouble with the law  
Since the day they was born

Staightnin' the curves  
Flatnin the hills  
Someday the mountain might get 'em  
But the law never will

Makin' their way  
The only way they know how  
That's just a little bit more  
Than the law will allow.

Just'a good ol' boys

wouldn't change if they could

fightin the system

like a true modern day Robin Hood

Background: Beauregard (Bo), Lucas (Luke), and Daisy Duke are cousins who live with their Uncle. Jesse Duke is the clan patriarch and their Uncle. He's a retired moonshiner and highly religious. Cooter Davenport is Bo and Luke's best friend, he's a mechanic and has a tow truck. Jefferson Davis (J.D. or Boss) Hogg runs the county. He's the corrupt county commissioner. He married Roscoe's fat sister. Roscoe P. Coltrane is the crooked Sheriff that works for Boss Hogg. Enos Strate is the Sheriff's deputy. He has a massive crush on Daisy.

The General Lee is the name of the Dodge Charger the boys drive. It's orange and has the confederate union Jack painted on the top, 01 on it's sides and the horn plays the first line of dixie. The Boor's nest is the name of the slickest club in Hazzard. It's owned by Boss Hogg. They charge a cover charge of $1.00 because Boss is greedy. Daisy is a waitress there.

Bo and Luke got caught on a whiskey run, their Uncle Jesse had to swallow a lifetime of pride and a 200 year family tradition. He signed a treaty with the U.S. government to stop making Moonshine Whiskey if they'd give Bo and Luke probation and not jail time, because he loved those boys better than life itself.

Now, the boys try to stay out of trouble but Boss Hogg and Sheriff Roscoe try to pin petty crimes on them so that they violate their probation. That and they just have a knack for finding trouble. Uncle Jesse keeps them in line and helps to keep them out of trouble.

_Welcome to Hazzard county, Georgia. You'll probably notice there's something different here. Well, this is Hazzard County, and they just do things different here. Sit back, relax as you'll see exactly what I mean._

_Bo and Luke were bored. Well, at least Bo was bored and they always seemed to find trouble when Bo was bored. Roscoe had impounded Cooter's car so Cooter decided to return the favor by taking Roscoe's patrol car. Bo watched him take the car and decided to chase him for the hell of it. They drove up and down the country roads racing and jumping hills and creeks. _

_Well, on one jump, Cooter flipped the patrol car. Bo brought the General Lee to a screeching halt and he and Luke quickly jumped out to check on their friend. They were relieved when they heard his laughter and joined in._

"Cooter, you're crazier than a dog in a fire hydrant factory." Luke exclaimed.

"Well, it takes one to know one." He replied.

"I guess he's got us there Luke." Bo added.

"I can't argue about that one."

They all laughed. The car had flipped and landed on the passenger side so Cooter was attempting to climb out when they heard Enos radio Roscoe and tell him that the slot machines were all on the fertilizer truck.

"Let's take them. You guys in?" Bo asked.

"Hell yeah but we need two more people so we can cover all the roads. Let's ask Dough Bro and Romie. I'd bet they'd love to help." Cooter said.

_Now Friends, that's exactly what I was talking about when I said they always find trouble when Bo gets bored. Their friends agreed to help. They're all sitting in their cars on the four main roads leading into town looking for the fertilizer truck. Cooter just spotted it and was radioing the others as we join back in._

"Craaaaazzzyy Cooter coming at you. The fox is headed into the hen house. I repeat the fox is headed into the hen house on hwy 421 south."

"Yeehaw, let's do this!" Bo shouted.

"Daisy, you copy."

"10-4 Luke. The trap is baited!"

"Hot Damn, we're on the way." Luke joined in on their excitement.

_Let me tell you, those two truck drivers didn't know what hit them. Because when the Dukes put a plan into action, they go all out! Daisy stood on the side of the road. The hood of her yellow and black 1970 Plymouth Runner up. She's wearing her long hair down, sunglasses, high heels, a skimpy red bikini. She's holding a beach bag and a picnic basket. She's acting like she needs help. Daisy needing help, now that's a funny joke!_

"Wooo weeee Leroy, do you see what I see?"

"If you're seeing a hot babe in a bikini, then hell yeah."

Daisy took off her sun glasses and lowered her head so she could bat her eyes at them as they came to a stop. They had no choice because she's standing in the middle of the road. They pull to a stop and as they start to get out of the car, Harold said,

"Leroy, best leave the gun in the truck. We don't want to scare that pretty thing."

"You need some help pretty thing?"

"Yes, I'm lost. Which way to the beach?"

"Honey, there ain't no beach around here."

"Really, I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere. Let me show you my map." She said as she bent into her car window to retrieve it.

Both men were at a loss for words. Seeing Daisy like that was more than they could handle. They were so engrossed at watching her wiggling her butt, that they didn't even notice when they were ambushed from behind by Bo and Luke.

"Hold it right there."

Daisy turned at the sound and said,

"Boys, you didn't have to bring your machine guns."

Bo and Luke put burlap sacks over the driver's heads.

"You good?" Daisy asked them.

"We got it from here!"

"Okay, see you later."

Bo and Luke herded the truck drivers away. Then they stole the truck full of slot machines.

_Now that the boys have had their fun. It's time for them to reap the rewards of their actions. In other words folks, it's time for them to pay the piper! I'm glad it's them and not me._

Luke and Bo were bent over under the hood of the General Lee giving her a tune up. They didn't see Uncle Jesse walking to the chicken coop to collect eggs or they'd run to do it themselves. Jesse walked over and opened the door to one side of the coop when something shined in the sun and caught his eye from the other side. He backed up a few step closed the coop. He opened the other side and his mouth dropped open. He let the door close. He walked back over to the entrance to the barn and yelled,

" LUCAS, BEAUREGARD, BOYS!"

They looked at each other and Bo yelled,

"He found them."

"You were supposed to get the eggs." Luke replied quickly putting his shirt back on.

"I thought you were." Bo replied running behind his cousin.

"Oh shit," they both thought.

_Talk about getting into Jam. Those boys sure knew how to do that well. I wonder how big a pickle they landed in anyway? _

"Now this time, you've gone too far." Jesse proclaimed.

"Now Jesse um?..." Bo stammered nervously playing with a wrench he didn't bother to put down before he ran to the chicken coop.

"Where'd you get 'em?"

"Sheriff Roscoe snuck them in on a truck load of fertilizer." Bo said.

"So we hijacked the truck."

"You mean you stole these gambling machines and a truck?"

"No," Luke admittedly said while Bo said "Yes"

Then they switched it up. Luke said "Yes," while Bo said "no."

They looked at each other and sighed exasperated.

"We um left the truck in front of the Sheriff's office." Bo offered.

"Did Daisy have anything to do with this?"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Okay. Well, what about these?" Jesse asked waving his hand at the machines.

"Well, we was just thinking that maybe..." Luke started.

"Now young man." Jesse said as he walked towards Luke and poked him in the chest. Both boys walked backwards looking guilty as Jesse continued,

"You think again, you know good and well that this family don't hold with no steeling or gambling." He yelled poking Luke in the chest as he walked them around in a circle until they were inside the chicken coop with the slot machines.

"Now Uncle Jesse," Bo started, "well we've been making moonshine for over two hundred years, why is gambling different?"

"Because, making Whiskey was a family tradition long before there was a U.S of A federal Government to tell us that we couldn't."

Bo and Luke looked at each other as Jesse went on to say,

"And passing a law didn't change the family ways none."

"Well, yeah," Luke started, "but this is something different."

"Besides, when we was making corn Whiskey, we was paying taxes on the corn. Gambling's a vice. How you gonna tax vice?"

The boys knew when they'd been beat. They looked at each other and let out a sigh that turned into a pout.

"Now then," Jesse continued, taking a knife out of one of the pockets of his Bib overalls and handing it to Luke. "I'm going in there and collect my eggs. And when I get back out here, I don't wanna see anything but your hind ends bent over those hay bales with the switch you're going to go cut. Then all I wanna see is those same hind ends and elbows loading up them there machines into that there truck and getting them off my farm. And no selling them for profit either because that would be wrong too"

"But Uncle Jesse? Come on!" Bo begged loudly. He didn't want to be switched.

"Yeah Uncle Jesse can't we just...?"

"You can just do as you were told!" Jesse yelled quieting them both. "That outburst just cost you your britches. You both want to lose you skivvies too?"

"No sir." They both echoed.

"Then GIT!"

_I bet you never saw two boys run to cut a switch so fast in all your life. Well, then I guess you ain't never been to Hazzard and you ain't never been threatened by Jesse Duke before. I'd run that's fer sur! I'm going to let you get back to the Duke farm. I'm just gonna go and sit a spell with my radio on so I can't hear what's coming next._

"So what do you think?" Bo asked Luke.

"I think I'm tired of getting my backside warmed because of you getting us into trouble with no way out!" Luke yelled cutting his switch then handing the knife to Bo.

"Well we gotta change his mind!" Bo said taking the knife to cut his switch.

"Changing his mind will be like reversing a buzz saw." Luke reflected."Well, now that we can't sell them we're just gonna have to give 'em away."

Luke suddenly got an inspiration as they were walking back into the dreaded barn and said, "We're gonna reverse that buzz saw."

Jesse was walking out of the chicken coop when Bo and Luke approached him. Bo said,

"Uncle Jesse, we're going to change your mind."

Jesse turned and glared at the boys because they weren't where he told them to be. Bo balked and said,

"Or at least Luke is." he looked at his cousin and said, "Well, tell him."

"LUKE!"

"Can we keep those slots if I show you that all gambling ain't bad?"

"No way!" Jesse said as he turned to take the eggs to the house. He started to talk when Luke interrupted him and asked,

"Now how bout if all the proceeds for those machines went to the orphanage?"

Jesse stopped looked at his nephews and said,

"You just found a way."

"Yes!" the boys echoed and they headed towards the house to get the keys to the truck but were stopped by their Uncle's words.

"Where do you boys think you're going?"

"To get the keys to the truck to load up the machines."

"I think I told you to do something first, didn't I?"

"OHH Uncle Jesse, you aren't still going to switch us are you?" Bo wondered.

"You damn well better believe I am. You hid them machines because you knew I wouldn't approve and you stole. You're still on probation. I gave up moon-shinning to save your asses from jail and steeling will get you tossed back in. Now, I'll give you a break and let you still keep your skivvies if you get where I told you to be by the time I get these eggs put up. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They echoed dishearteningly and walk back to the barn.

"We need to warn Daisy." Bo whispers.

"Yeah we do now hurry up because I swear Bo, if I get switched bare because of you, I'll take my belt to you later."

"Well damn cuz. Grumpy ain't you?"

"Dropping my britches to get a switching does that to me. What can I say?"

"Sorry Luke." Bo said as he popped the snap on his jeans and lowered his zipper.

"Me too Bo. It wasn't all you. I wanted to do this too."

_Now that ain't a site you see every day where you're from is it? Well, two days out of three someone in this little Georgia County is ass over tea kettle getting their backside switched. I guess I need to go sit a spell longer. Uncle Jesse is on his way._

"Okay boys, you know why you're here, right?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Who's idea was it this time?"

"Mine as usual sir." Bo said quietly.

"Alright then Bo you know how this goes?"

"Yes sir, I get five licks for it being my idea, Luke gets his switching and then I get mine."

"Okay then, let's get this over with!" Jesse said as he grabbed the switch Bo cut and stepped up behind him.

He raised it in the air and brought it down with a swish. Bo felt the switch burn a stripe across his back side and he hissed. Before he could regain composure, Uncle Jesse raised and lowered the switch quickly and the five licks were given. Bo squirmed trying to get the sting out. He knew not to reach back and rub. He felt the tears build up in his eyes. It wasn't until he could hear Luke's distress that he finally let a few of them fall.

Luke's backside was on fire. He wiggled and squirmed trying to get away from the sting of that switch. Uncle Jesse wasn't having any of that. He held him in place as he brought that punishing stick down again and again. Luke was crying openly now. He still was trying to get away.

Uncle Jesse noticed that Luke was crying so he pushed the boy forward further. He brought that switch down hard and fast on his sit spots and thighs and the boy howled then broke down into sobs. Uncle Jesse quickly ended the spanking and broke the switch in two.

He helped the boy stand up and he gathered him into a hug. Luke grabbed the man back. Even though he was mad that Uncle Jesse took a switch to him. He loved the man and knew the man loved him too! He felt bad that he disappointed him.

"Luke my boy, why don't you go get washed up while I deal with Bo? Then you can start loading them slot machines up."

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse."

He watched Luke stiffly walk to the house. He had pulled his jeans back up and hissed like crazy, but didn't bother to do them up just yet. Jesse walked up behind Bo and repeated the same procedure. The difference is that Bo tended to break down and cry faster than Luke. The reason probably is that he got five licks already and then had to listen to his cousin get it before he did. All of that together left him in a more emotional state than Luke. Jesse gave Bo the exact same as he gave Luke beside the first five.

"Uncle Jesse, M'sorry please... Nooo. Oww Oww. Not there!"

Jesse had moved to his thighs and sit spots and Bo was definitely vocal about his displeasure. He gave the last six licks rapidly and broke the switch. Bo was sobbing frantically and jumped into his Uncle's arms when Jesse gave him the permission to get up.

"M'sorry, M'sorry Uncle Jesse."

"Calm down boy. You're okay. We're done here."

Jesse rubbed Bo's back When the boy finally calmed down, Jesse dropped a kiss on his forehead and said,

"I love you Bo Duke and I swear to you, I'm going to make sure you're raised with proper values. I don't enjoy doing that but I'm not going to let you go to jail for being stupid."

"I love you too Uncle Jesse. I really am sorry. I just thought the look on Roscoe's face would be priceless. It wasn't about the gambling honest."

"I believe you boy. So was it?"

"Hell yeah. It was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while. Not quite worth the pain in my backside but still funny."

"Go get yourself cleaned up. You boys got work to do."

"Yes sir." Bo said.

He hissed as he raised his jeans and he too decided not to do them up. He walked in and saw Daisy and Luke talking. At least they got to Daisy before Uncle Jesse did. That was a relief. She ran over and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"For goodness sakes girl, They got their asses whopped I didn't kill em."

"I know that Uncle Jesse."

"You boys got work to do before those machines are found on our property! No git to it!"

"Yes sir." They say as they grab the keys and run out the door.

The boys went around to various clubs in town and placed the slot machines. 100% of the sale of the machines went to the Orphanage. 30 % of all of the proceeds went there too.

Life got back to what they call normal for Hazzard County. Roscoe was still looking for the slot machines and Boss Hogg was harping on him losing them to begin with. Little did either of them know that they were under their noses the whole time.

"Possum on a gum bush Sheriff, lookie there." Enos said.

"Look at what?"

"The slot machine."

Roscoe found out that the Dukes put the machines in all of the clubs around town so there was no way to get them back. He had to tell Boss Hogg and boy was he steamed. He found out from the drivers that it was Daisy that caused them to stop in the first place and they arrested her. Jesse wasn't happy when he found out!

He is sitting at the table so angry he can't look at Bo and Luke. Bo and Luke are sitting at the table too. They are just barely able to sit comfortably since they got their switching. They knew the shit was about to hit the fan again!

"If you two don't take the prize. Now chasing around risking probation and prison is somewhat your business."

"Now we didn't mean for her..." Luke tried.

"But Daisy! How many times have I said to you 'Boys look out for Daisy'? And how many times have you said to me, 'We will Uncle Jesse.'? And what do you do? You get her throwed in jail."

"Now wait a minute Jesse. It isn't always that way." Luke yelled.

"I've told you both before not to drag he into your schemes. Haven't I?"

"Yes sir!" They echoed.

"Go get her out! Then the three of you have a whopping coming."

"What? Uncle Jesse no." Bo yelled.

"We've already been switched for this." Luke informed him in case he forgot.

"You're both getting the strop for lying after I clean your mouths out!"

"Lying?" they both asked.

"You both told me she wasn't involved."

"Please don't switch her Uncle Jesse. I'll take another switching instead of the strop if you don't switch her." Bo pleaded.

"Me too sir." Luke added

"She's getting the hair brush when she gets here. Now, go get her!"

"Yes sir." they rush out and slide into their car and take off to town.

They have to throw a party at the orphanage for Roscoe to get him to let them get Daisy out. Roscoe was re-elected because they told everyone of all of the work he did by donating his slot machine profits to the orphanage fund.

_Well folks, I hope you enjoyed your visit to Hazzard county and your glimpse into the life of the Duke family. They are not your typical run of the mill family but the love they have for each other is genuine. You want to know what happens when they get back to the house with Daisy? Well, let's just say that Uncle Jesse is the only one that is going to be sitting comfortably at dinner tonight. Y'all come back ya hear!_


End file.
